Hopelessly and completely in love
by Bones of Creation
Summary: I have fallen hopelessly and comepletly in love. I want to see her but I know that can't happen. We're on different sides of the battlefield. She's trapped on one side while I ran away to the other. But I will see her again. I promise myself that. I will see her again. I promise. DISCONTINUED AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

_Her: One girl_

_**Her: another girl**_

I can't say I miss it. I can't say I miss them, because I don't. I don't miss them. I have a new life, new friends, a new home. I miss_ her_ though. I miss the way_ she _smiles, the way _she _thinks, and acts. _Her_ luxurious, beautiful hair._ Her _bright, blue eyes. But here I am. In a new home, country, community.

I'm the main rebel leader against Dumbledore and his allies. In my ranks I have dark magic wizards, grey magic wizards, and light magic wizards. (I have realized that there is no good and evil, there is only the different types of magic.) I also have all kinds of magical animals and creatures. Such as giants, unicorns, vampires, werewolves, dark priests, necromancers, wraiths, elves, gnomes, and shape shifters. The list goes on and on.

I was betrayed by friends, so I'm am slightly picky about who I let close to me. I do have a few close friends though. Mindy Coshwash, who is a shape shifter, Erick blacksage, who is a necromancer, Elipso, who is a wraith, and Marian Sun, who is a werewolf. Mindy is the jokester of the group and Erick is the wise one. Elipso is the strategist and serious one who is able to control us. The only one in fact. Marian is very shy, but we got her to open up a little. Me? Well I'm the leader and most powerful of the group.

Although nobody except those special four know I am the leader of this big rebel group. Everybody (the recruits) thinks Erik is. Marian says I'm the secret weapon. If you were wondering I am 22. Everybody else is 24. They say I'm their little *baby*. That makes me gag.

Well now I am thinking about_ her_ again. I sigh, I miss _her_ so much. May be I should go back. Just to talk to _her. She_ never abandoned me._ She_ stuck with me 'till the end. But, then I ran away. I left _her _and never even said goodbye. Sometimes I think _she_ would be mad that I left _her_. And then I remember that it's _her_. I will always be welcomed with open arms when it's _her_.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Marian asked me, "Are you thinking about _her_?"

But she already knew the answer. Marian is the only one who know the details about _her_. Everybody else (the four) only know that I left a girl. Marian can always keep a secret. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew secrets about everyone else too. I don't require people to tell their life story. I do search through many parts of their backround, but I don't need to learn all about their life.

Hey, I have secrets, they have secrets. We're a rebel group, not some military base. I have some friends that are vampires that can read minds though (of course nobody knows they can read minds) and they report back to me whenever they hear anything suspicious.

Marian gets my attention again when she says, " Erik asked me out."

I smile. We all know they like each other and kept encouraging them to ask each other out. They're a perfect couple. But, you never know. May be when they start going out they'll realize they just want to be friends.

That's what happened with **her**. I went out on a date with **her **and realized I just wanted to be friends. But **she **didn't accept that. **She **convinced me that the feelings had to take time to develop. I didn't want to hurt **her**, so I tried. I really did. But in the end it didn't work out. I fell hopelessly in love with _her_. I still tried to be friends with **her**. But **she **couldn't deal with that. I was either **hers **or no ones. **She **made my life my friends lies about me and made them hate me. The only one who didn't believe **her **was _her_. _She _trusted me and for that I am glad.

You see my name is Harry James Potter and I have fallen hopelessly in love with Luna Lovegood.

**A/N: what ya think? Is it potential material? Please tell me if you want it to continue. Oh yeah I don't own harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: told me this story is good and I should continue it. I'm very happy because usually people don't take the time to review. "pout". So thank this author for this chapter so soon because the review got my inspiration bubbling again. **

Now a days I always put on fake smiles. Now a days I don't talk. I don't cry, laugh, talk. I don't do anything anymore. But it's not like they care. Their only job is to make sure I don't run away. That's their defense. They know _he _won't attack the base while I'm here.

But truly, I want _him_ to attack. Even if I get hurt, I will at least be able to see _his_ bright green eyes again. I miss _his_ smile. The one that always lifted my spirits up. No doubt it would still do that now. And I badly need that. I want to feel something other than pain. It's not physical pain, it's not even mental. It's emotional. All my friends aren't my friends anymore. My lover's halfway across the continent. And Dumbledore isn't really helping. I thought he's supposed to help. Isn't he the "the lord of the light: He helps those in need."

I have one friend. A fellow prisoner. She's an elf. She got caught in battle a bunch of times, but kept escaping any prison cell they out her in. So, now she's in the second most guarded prison. Azkaban is now only a prison for dark wizards, so they can't really put her in there.

I don't regret any of my actions. No matter how many times they tell me I should. I don't understand them. After _he _defeated the Dark Lord you'd think they'd trust _him_. But no. They believed** her. **_His _ex-girlfriend. Only a few a them had a reasonable excuse to believe **her**. And even that excuse was small. "**She's **my sister. I have to trust **her**." Well here's my excuse, "_He's_ my boyfriend I have to trust him."

Sorry, I'm not usually so bitter. I just want to see _him_. It's been three years. Some of you might think, that's not that long. It's only 1,095 days. Well, when you really love someone, it is that long. Especially when a war is going on. But hey, when is a war not going on in the wizard world.

If **she **just minded her own business this wouldn't have happened! _He _would still be here. I would have been married and would've been happy. I started sobbing thinking back to what happened.

"FLASHBACK"

I was walking down the hall when I heard talking. It was Ginny talking with Ron and Hermione. That wasn't unusual so I just kept walking. Right when I was about to turn the corner Ginny said something, "-convince me to betray you guys last night."

I froze. Even though I hadn't heard the whole sentence I knew who she was talking about. Ron and Hermione said back, "Really! Well I guess we'll just have to go and talk to him."

I didn't listen to any more than that. I ran trying to get to him before they did. I did. I told him all about what I heard. He told me he'd talk some sense into them. And he tried. He really did. But in the end the lies won. He ran. He ran without saying goodbye. "FLASHBACK END"

I know _he_ wanted to say goodbye though. I know _he_ loved- I mean loves me. Some think it's stupid that I hang on to hope. But they all think _he_ is a heartless bastard. They're the heartless bastards. They're the betrayers.

I sigh. I need something to take my anger out on. Usually I do it with magic, but I am rarely aloud to do much magic anymore. They have my wand and they are definitely not giving it back any time soon. But I don't mind. When _he_ comes (_he_ will!) I can get one specially made.I will wait for_ him _to come. I will always wait for _him_ to come.

You see my name is Luna Lovegood and I have fallen hopelessly and completely in love with Harry James Potter.

**A/N: Now don't expect me to update so often. Usually I start out fast and then get slower. But at the moment my school is on Christmas break so I can update faster. Anyways remember to thank who told me I should continue and was the ****only one**** who reviewed. **


	3. Chapter 3

At the ministry

People were running around, calling out names, demanding to have talks with other people. It was a normal day at the ministry. Well as normal as it ever could be. In the auror's office they were recruiting new, well recruits. This time around there was 75 people who were training. Normally that's a lot of people who got the standards required, but with a war going on everybody wants to play hero. They use to not have a chance because they believed that Harry Potter would do all the work. Now Potter was one of the people they were fighting against.

Everybody believes he's such a silly boy for going against Dumbledore's wishes. May be having people plan your whole life out isn't the best! But hey, they were just trying to be helpful!

Fudge was in his office humming to the tune of a song (who knows what he listens to) and looking over details of an attack plan. Most people would say he never even tried to understand them, but he did! He really did… he was just a little slow and anyways he was starting to get suspicious of Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be scheming something. Well, he always seems to be scheming something, this just seems evil. May be he would just deny the attack plan to make Dumbledore angry! Hey! He thought to himself, I might finally be growing a backbone!

In Amelia Bones' office they were trying to figure out a way to manipulate Luna to their side. Amelia didn't really like trying to mess with someone's head, but if they get Luna on their side than the war might stop. The only reason Potter is fighting against us is because he wants his love back (and the laws to be changed along with a new way of schooling and kids having different rights) but those can be focused on that later. When Potter's love turns against him he might just give up the war!

Dolores Umbridge was wrighting her 156 book on how disgusting half-breeds are and why magical humans should get rid of them. And that is actually what the book is called, My 156 book on how disgusting half-breeds are and why magical humans should get rid of them. Umbridge's office was clothed in a disgusting pink color and her cats were meowing loudly. How Umbridge isn't dead yet… the world may never know.

So as usual the ministry of magic is filled with completely different personalities and views. People are either eavesdropping or trying to mind their own business. Cheating their way up to the top or trying to lead a good honest life. Having good days or bad days. Being rich or poor. But that didn't matter to Harry; he will go through all of them if it means having his love back.

**A/N: Hehe,"laughs nervously". Nice to see you all again. My excuse is that I was having no creative thoughts? Then I found this in my documents forgetting I had ever written it. I know it absolutely sucks and this story will still have freakishly slow updates. Don't complain! Sorry, I don't mean to sound harsh. This is mostly a filler chapter, so yeah. (Runs quickly away)**


End file.
